whoviansunitedfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dziewiąty Doktor
thumb|310px|Dziewiąty Doktor Dziewiąty Doktor (ang. Ninth Doctor) - to dziewiąte wcielenie Władcy Czasu znanego jako Doktor. Radząc sobie z koszmarnymi wydarzeniami Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu, miał tendencję do agrysywnego odwetu na tych, którzy weszli mu w drogę. Pomimo tego pozostał miły i dość przyjazny dla każdego kto przypadł mu do gustu. Jego główną towarzyszką była Rose Tyler, ale zdarzało mu się również podróżować z Jackiem Harknessem. Nie wiele wiadomo o początkach Dziewiątego Doktora jak również o jego udziale w Wojnie Czasu i okoliczności regeneracji. Podczas próby zniszczenia Ziemi dla zysku przez Slitheen, uzyskał tymczasowych sojuszników w postaci Jackie (matki Rose), Mickey'ego (chłopaka Rose) i Harriet Jones. Na prośbę Rose podróżował z Adamem Mitchellem, pracownikiem Henry'ego van Stattena. Zregenerował się kiedy wchłonął energię Wiru Czasu , która zmieniła na krótki czas Rose w istotę zwaną Złym Wilkiem. Ratując swoją towarzyszkę skazał swoje dziewiąte wcielenie na śmierć. Biografia Zapowiedzi Kiedy Ósmy Doktor spojrzał w Okna Przyszłości, zobaczył swoje dziewiąte wcielenie. (Proza : The Tomorrow Windows) Zrodzony w bitwie Dokładne okoliczności regeneracji Ósmego Doktora są nieznane. Dziesiąty Doktor twierdził, że był osamotniony kiedy umierał. Jednakże zgon ósmego wcielenia zostało spowodowane wydarzeniami z Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. (Komiks : The Forgotten) Dziesiąty Doktor przyznał również, że jego poprzednie wcielenie narodziło się podczas walki. (TV : Journey's End) Wczesne przygody Nowo zregenerowany Doktor podróżował przez pewien czas samotnie. (Proza : The Eyeless) W XXI wieku w Istambule Doktor walczył na miecze z Sontaranami. "Szpieg" zwana Sally Sparrow ocaliła Doktora przed drugim napastnikiem. Dała mu swoją świąteczną pracę z 2005 roku prosząc, aby zawsze miał ją przy sobie. Lądując w szopie w Devon w Wigilię roku 1985, TARDIS przypadkiem przeniosła się sama dwadzieścia lat w przyszłość. Czytając pracę Sally, Doktor poznał miejsca, w których miał dostarczyć wiadomości dla dwudziestoletniej wersji Sally, aby mogła je przeczytać. Jedna z tych wiadomości powiedziała jej gdzie znajdzie taśmę wideo w swoim salonie. Doktor nagrał jej wiadomość na taśmie, wyjaśniając gdzie jest TARDIS wraz z tym, że jej świąteczna praca domowa zawiera tranksrypcję ich rozmowy. TARDIS przybyła a Sally wyszła. Rozmawiała z nagraniem, które jej przeszła wersja powinna zobaczyć, mówiąc jej, aby użyła resetu TARDIS obok telefonu, aby budka wróciła do Doktora. Doktor przypomniał Sally z przeszłości, aby skończyła swoją pracę zanim wejdzie do TARDIS i umieściła wiadomość na najwyższej półce żeby mogła to przeczytać w 2005 roku. (Proza : What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) Doktor dostarczył listy swojego piątego wcielenia do Clarrie i swoich byłych towarzyszy Peri Brown i Erimem w Kingmaker Inn w 1483 roku. (Audio : The Kingmaker) Doktor próbował uleczyć rany Honoré Lechasseura po eksplozji bunkru w 1951. Zniknął potem bez śladu. (Proza : The Albino's Dancer) thumb|left|Doktor podczas zamachu na Kennedy'ego.Clive Finch posiadał kilka obrazów dziewiątego wcielenia Doktora w ważnych historycznych momentach. Doktor pojawił się w Dallas w dzień zamordowania prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Johna F. Kennedy'ego 22 listopada 1963 roku, w Southampton przed wypłynięciem Titanica w kwietniu 1912 roku i w Indonezji w dzień erupcji wulkanu Krakatoa w sierpniu 1883 roku. (TV : Rose) Doktor wraz ze swoimi jedenastoma wcieleniami uczestniczył w pogrzebie Alistaira Gordona Lethbridge-Stewarta. (Proza : The Gift) Poznanie Rose Tyler W Londynie w sklepie Henrik's Doctor odciągnął Rose Tyler od Autonów, które zamierzały ją zabić. Ostrzegł ją, że thumb|Doktor każe Rose biec.ma zamiar użyć ładunków wybuchowych przeciwko Świadomości Nestene każąc jej biec jak najszybciej. Kiedy opuściła budynek Doktor wysadził sklep a sam zdołał uciec. Dzień później, Doktor wyśledził sygnał z oderwanego ramienia Autona do Powell Estate, gdzie mieszkała Rose. Po uratowaniu dziewczyny przed ramieniem, wsiadł do TARDIS, mówiąc jej aby o nim zapomniała. (TV : Rose) Podróżowanie z Rose Doktor ponownie wpadł na Rose kiedy uratował ją przed duplikatem jej chłopaka Mickey'ego Smitha odrywając mu głowę. Uciekając przed bezgłowym ciałem, Doctor zabrał Rose do TARDIS, gdzie tam użył plastikowej głowy, aby wyśledzić źródło sygnału. Znaleźli Świadomość Nestene w bazie pod the London Eye. Doktor rozkazał Nestene opuścić Ziemię i znaleźć inną planetę pełną różnych toksyn do żerowania. Świadomość odmówiła i rozkazała dwóm Autonom uwięzić Doktora i zabrać mu antyplastik. Rose ratuje Doktora z rąk manekinów, które wrzucają przypadkiem antyplastik do zbiornika zawierającego Świadomość Nestene. Doktor proponuje Rose wspólne podróżowanie oznajmiając, że nie ma w TARDIS miejsca dla Mickey'ego przez tchórzliwość jaką się wykazał. Z początku Rose odrzuca jego ofertę, lecz kiedy Doktor oznajmia, że podróżuje również w czasie, zadowolona wbiega do niebieskiej budki. (TV : Rose) Na pierwszą podróż Rose, Doktor wybrał Pierwszą Platformę w roku 5 000 000 000, aby zobaczyć jak Słońce niszczy Ziemię. Po znalezieniu metalowych pająków, które sabotażowały platformę mordując załogę, Doktor łapie jednego, który doprowadził go do "Ostatniej z Ludzi" - Lady Cassandry. Planem B Cassandry było użycie jej pająków do wyłączenia systemów bezpieczeństwa platformy i teleportowania się jak najdalej, aby odebrać zyski w firmach obcych, którzy mieli lada chwila zginąć na platformie. Kosztem życia Jabe z Lasu Cheem, Doktor restartuje systemy bezpieczeństwa ratując tym samym życia innych gości. Odwrócił teleport Cassandry sprowadzając ją z powrotem, ale bez jej chirurgów, którzy ją nawilżali. Bez nawadniania jej skóra zaczęła pękać aż w końcu eksplodowała. Doktor nie okazał jej litości nawet na prośbę Rose. (TV : The End of the World) Pewne fragmenty mózgu Cassandry przetrwały. (TV : New Earth) Pocieszając Rose z powodu zniszczenia Ziemi, Doktor opowiedział o nękających go demonach z czasów Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu i o tym jak został ostatnim z Władców Czasu. (TV : The End of the World) thumb|left|Doktor poznaje Karola Dickensa.W Boże Narodzenie w 1869 roku w Cardiff, Doktor i Rose znajdują ciało kobiety opętanej przez Geltha, stworzenie zmienione w gaz przez Wojnę Czasu. Doktor poznaje jednego ze swoich idoli, Karola Dickensa. Kiedy Rose zostaje porwana i wsadzona do karawany należącej do Sneeda i Spółki, Doktor wraz z Dickensem sprzymierzyli się, aby ją odnaleźć. W domu pogrzebowym odnajdują Sneeda i Gwyneth wraz z innymi zwłokami ożywionymi przez Gelthów. W kostnicy, Doktor poprosił Gwyneth, aby spróbowała przeciągnąć Gelthów na drugą stronę przez Szczelinę używając jej psychicznej więzi, która rozwijała się już od dzieciństwa. Gelthowie, okazują się być bardziej liczni niż wcześniej oznajmili Doktorowi. Postanowili usunąć rasę ludzką, aby użyć ich martwych ciał do zamieszkania. Dickens wypełnia pomieszczenie gazem, które wysysa Gelthów ze zwłok, i ucieka wraz z Rose i Doktorem z domu pogrzebowego. Gwyneth, która okazała się być martwa od samego połączenia się ze szczeliną, zapala zapałkę, której płomień wywołuje eksplozję, która więzi Gelthów z powrotem w Szczelinie. Po tych wydarzeniach Doktor żegna się z pisarzem oznajmiając, że jego prace przetrwają przez wieki, które mają nastąpić. (TV : The Unquiet Dead) Doktor i Rose ponownie wylądowali w Święta, ale tym razem podczas I Wojny Światowej, gdzie znalexli żołnierzy Niemiec i Anglii grających w piłkę nożną, chcących na jeden dzień przywrócić pokój. Podczas pobytu, nie omal spotkali się z ich przyszłym towarzyszem Jackiem Harknessem. (Komiks : The Forgotten) Doktor odkrył statek obcych, który został uwięziony pomiędzy przestrzenią a Wirem Czasu. Późniejsze dochodzenie zaprowadziło go i Rose do domu Lorda Farthingale w 1920 roku. W środku Doktor usłyszał o detektywie, Dr Merrivale'u Carr, który za morderczynię dwóch osób znajdujących się w domu uznał służącą Glendę Neil. Doktor wraz z Rose weszli do pokoju wyjaśniając gościom, że to niewidzialni obcy byli odpowiedzialni za zgony. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mgła i kolejny gość, Bart Faversham, zostaje wrzucony do kominka. Kiedy goście znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu, Rose wyjaśniła, że silniki uwięzionego statku uwalniały polę energii, która zabijała ludzi próbując wydostać statek. Doktor za pomocą standardowego galaktycznego kodu sprawdził, że statek pochodzi z CCCCLV wieku. Po teleportowaniu się na pokład, Władca Czasu i jego towarzyszka odkryli, że załoga statki zginęła podczas zderzenia a kompter pokładowy działał za pomocą programu awaryjnego. Doktor naprawił statek i powrócił w TARDIS na Ziemię. (Proza : Doctor vs Doctor) Na jej życzenie, Rose powraca do domu. Jednakże tam okazuje się, że nie znikneła na 12 godzin jak zakładał thumb|Doktor zjawia się na Downing Street.Doktor, ale na 12 miesięcy a Jackie obwiniała Mickey'ego i zniknięcie córki. Po uspokojeniu matki, Rose była świadkiem awaryjnego lądowania statku kosmicznego, który po uderzeniu w Big Ben wpada do Tamizy. Razem z Doktorem wchodzą do siedziby brytyjskich premierów przy 10 Downing Street eskortowani przez UNIT gdzie tam poznaje Harriet Jones i odkrywa rodzinę Slitheen. Rose pomogła Doktorowi powstrzymać Slitheen przed wszczęciem III Wojny Światowej przez wysadzenie w powietrze siedziby premiera za pomocą pocisku wystrzelonego z HMS Taurean. Doktor ujawnia, że Harriet Jones będzie przyszłym premierem i wprowadzi Wielką Brytanię w jej Złotą Erę. Doktor zaprosił Mickey'ego, aby dołączył do Rose w podróży TARDIS, ale on odmówił. Doktor dał mu dysk z komputerowym wirusem, który wyczyścił wszystkie zmianki o Doktorze z internetu. (TV : Aliens of London, World War Three) thumb|left|Zaręczyny Bena i Polly.Doktor i Rose badali falę morderstw w Londynie w 1966 roku połączoną z agencją Lend-a-Hand. Odkryli, że agencja została opanowana przez Kustollonów, którzy zaatakują Ziemię w XXXI wieku wzniecając wojnę, której rezultatem będzie zagłada zarówno ludzki jak i Kustollonów. Doktor przeszkodził w ich planach zniszczenia Księżyca, zapobiegając wybuchowi wojny w XXXI wieku. Podczas tej podróży Doktor jest świadkiem jak jego dawni towarzysze, Ben Jackson i Polly Wright zaręczają się, jednakże nie ujawnił im swojej tożsamości. (Komiks : The Love Invasion) Następnie Doktor zabrał Rose na Justicię w 2501 roku. Tam spotkali Blathereen, kuzynów rodziny Slitheen, którzy chcieli użyć słońca, aby zmieść inne światy na popiół używając ich jako paliwa. Jednakże Doktorowi udaje się ich powstrzymać dzięki ocalałym członkom rodziny Slitheen, których nie zdołał powstrzymać przed ukradnięciem technologii swych rywali. (Proza : The Monsters Inside) Powracając do Powell Estate, Doktor pomógł pokonać Quevvilów, którzy używali gier wideo, aby wybrać swoje ofiary do umysłowego kontrolowania ich poczynań w bazach ich wrogów, Mantodeanów. (Proza : Winner Takes All) Śledząc sygnał S.O.S., Doktor wylądował w bazie w stanie Utah w 2012 roku. Znalazł tam samotnego Daleka, thumb|Doktor wrzeszczy na Daleka.który przetrwał Wojnę Czasu i był trzymany razem z innymi artefaktami obcych przez Henry'ego van Stattena. Wciąż prześladowany przez swoje czyny w wojnie i nienawiścią do swoich najstarszych wrogów, Doktor z radością torturował Daleka, nie przestajac nawet kiedy Dalek błagał o litość. Doktor okazał zdziwienie, kiedy osobowość Daleka zmieniła się przez zaabsorbowanie DNA Rose i promieniowanie promieniowanie pochodzące z Wiru Czasu. Nie powstrzymało to jednak Daleka przed zabijaniem każdego w bazie. Przygotowując się do zabicia swojego wroga, Doktor był świadkiem jak Dalek popełnia samobójstwo czyniąc Doktora, jedynym ocalałym z wojny, która zabrała miliardy istnień. Doktor zyskał nowego towarzysza w postaci Adama Mitchella, pracownika van Stattena, na prośbę Rose. Pamięć Henry'ego została wymazana przez jego pracowników jako karę za nie pozwolenie na zabicie Daleka, który zamordował tyle osób. (TV : Dalek) Następnie zawędrowali do Czwartego Wielkiego i Wspaniałego Imperium Ludzkiego, gdzie okazało się, że historia źle się potoczyła. Ludzkość powinna być u szczytu perfekcji, jednak thumb|left|Podróżnicy w czasie.technologia była przestarzała. W trakcie dochodzenia Doktor i Rose odkrywają, że planeta jest pod kontrolą obcej formy życia o imieniu Jagrafess, który manipulował informacjami, które otrzymywała ludzkość. Po jego pokonaniu dziewczyna odkrywa, że Adam potajemnie chciał dostarczyć informacje o technologii z przyszłości do jego czasów i za to został wyrzucony z TARDIS. (TV : The Long Game) Podczas kolejnego powrotu do czasów Rose, Doktor ocalił Powell Estate przez Zargathem i jego siłami inwazyjnymi. (Komiks : Death to the Doctor!) Następnie Doktor zabiera Rose na wielkie otwarcie Oriela, międzywymiarowej galerii sztuki w XXXVII wieku, aby odkryć, że każdy w galerii został niewolnikiem artysty zwanego Cazkelfem. Cazkelf wysyła sygnał S.O.S. do swych pobratymców. Sygnał został zakłócony. Doktor zabrał Cazkelfa na jego planetę, która została zniszczona przez katastrofę naturalną. Doktor przekonał go, aby wrócił na drogę sprawiedliwości, wyznaczając go odpowiedzialnym za galerię, aby odniosła sukces w przyszłości. (Komiks : Art Attack) Wkrótce potem Doktor został poproszony o bycie reprezentantem obcej planety, która przypomniała mu o Gallifrey, jego rodzinnej planecie. Doktor prześladowany widmem przeszłości odmówił, ale Rose kazała mu rozważyć propozycję. Jednakże Doktor odkrywa, że rzecznik planety Akimus Makassar, wystawił go planując przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami wszystkich reprezentantów. Doktor umieścił siebie i Rose w strefie snu, aby uniknąć ataku Makassara i jego armii Jednostek. Uciekając przed Jednostkami, Doktor wykreował psychiczną projekcję samego siebie. Projekcja ukradła maskę Jednostki zakładając ją na Makassara, zatrzymując go w umysłowym feedbacku. (Proza : The Masks of Makassar) W 1987 roku Rose była świadkiem śmierci swojego ojca Pete'a Tylera. Rose zapobiegła jego śmierci czym thumb|Doktor zauważa, że TARDIS jest pusta.zmieniła historię, uwolniła Żniwiarzy i wysłała TARDIS z powrotem do Wiru Czasu. Wściekły jej poczynaniami Doktor stwierdził, że Rose zgodziła się z nim podróżować tylko dlatego żeby mogła uratować swojego ojca. Rozważał również porzucenie jej w przeszłości, ale Rose upierała się, że tego nie zaplanowała. Przypadkiem Pete daje Rose do potrzymania swoją córkę (młodszą wersję Rose) co umożliwia Żniwiarzowi wtargnięcie do kościoła. Doktor poświęca się dając się pożreć stworzeniu przyciągniętemu przez paradoks. Po tym jak ujawniła swoją prawdziwą tożsamość ojcu, Rose pozwola mu wpaść pod samochód, aby wszystkich uratować. Została z nim dopóki nie zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Doktor został przywrócony wraz z innymi pożartymi osobami. (TV : Father's Day) Doktor i Rose wylądowali na Vandozjańskim statku, ratując tam Phila Tysona przed egzekucją przez Trybunał Vandos. Podczas próby powrotu Tysona na Ziemię, oznajmiono Doktorowi, że Phil jest reinkarnacją Shogalatha, "potwora", który obalił Imperium Vandos. Podczas ucieczki, Phil ratuje Doktora i Rose przed Bailiffami i wchodzi na pokład TARDIS. Trybunał zagroził zniszczeniej Wielkiej Brytanii jeśli Phil nie zostanie im przekazany. Wystrzelili pociski, ale dzięki wcześniejszym wysiłkom Doktora, pociski zaatakowały macierzysty statek. Transportując Phila do domu, Doktor wyjaśnił, że Shogalath był tak naprawdę dowódcą pokojowej rebelii przeciwko Imperium i "bohaterem". (Komiks : Mr Nobody) Na planecie skolonizowanej przez ludzi, Doktor i Rose znaleźli się pod atakiem spadającego deszczu, ale Jack i Susie ratują im życie dając schronienie. Doktor zauważa, że deszcz to żywe stworzenie, które zabijało kolonistów gdyż ich życiowa forma została zniszczona. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby ubłagać skończenie ulewy. Doktor poprowadził statek Jacka i Susie na Ziemię i zainspirował ich syna Andy'ego, aby został podróżnikiem w kosmosie. (Proza : Pitter-Patter) Powracając do Londynu z 2006 roku, Doktor i Rose napotykają dwóch Shadayów z innego wymiaru i powstrzymują ich przed manipulowaniem scenarzysty Roberta Greena , aby zabił Williama Szekspira w 1592 roku. Aby ocalić znanego twórcę, Doktor na krótko przejął jego pozycję na scenie. (Komiks : A Groatsworth of Wit) Następnie zabrał Rose na rejs na Marsie z XXII wieku, gdzie uczestniczyli w ceremonii ślubnej znanego galaktycznego biznesmena Alvara Chambersa i jego ósmej żony. Kiedy Doktor wpadł do Morza Marsjańskiego, odkrył tam istotę, która zabijała ludzi przez pożywianie się ich najgorszymi obawami. Istota ta niestety wchłonęła za dużo energii i wybuchła. (Komiks : The Cruel Sea) Podróże z Rose i Kapitanem Jackiem thumb|left|Doktor, Jack i Rose.Doktor wyśledził ambulans Chula w Londynie z 1941 roku poznając tam galaktycznego oszusta Jacka Harknessa, byłego Agenta Czasu z LI wieku, który wziął ich za członków Agencji Czasu. Niezbyt ufając Jackowi, Doktor odkrywa, że dziecko w masce przeciwgazowej zostało zabite i częściowo wskrzeszone przez nanogeny z ambulansu, którego Jack używał jako przynęty dla agencji jako część kantu. Nanogeny nigdy nie spotkały wcześniej człowieka; wzięły maskę przeciwgazową za część ciała dziecka łącząc ją ze skórą. Osoby, które dotykały dziecka również zostały zmieniane na jego wygląd. Doktor naprawił błędy nanogenów przez dopasowanie DNA dziecka i jego matki Nancy, przywracając zmienionych ludzi z powrotem do normalności. Doktor uratował Jacka ze statku wojennego Chula, kiedy ten miał zaraz eksplodować. Dołączył do nich w TARDIS i stał się ostatnim towarzyszem Dziewiątego Doktora. (TV : The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances) Podczas podróży z Doktorem i Harknessem, Rose przypadkiem poślubia prehistorycznego człowieka o imieniu Tillun, automatycznie zostając wdową kiedy Tillun przeżywa swój ludzki czas w swojej linii czasowej. TARDIS zmaterializowała się na opuszczonej sowieckiej morskiej bazie. Tam Doktor, Jack i Rose byli nawiedzani przez coś starszego niż kamienny krąg na szczycie klifu. (Proza : The Deviant Strain ) Następnie wylądowali w Bromley w 2005 roku. Tam Doktor spotyka geniusza Chantalę Osterberg, który życzyła sobie zniszczyć ludzkość przez bezmyślne używanie paczek kontrolujących ich emocje. Zmusił ją do zaniechania jej planu. (Proza : Only Human ) Doktor zabiera TARDIS do Cardiff, aby tam mogła się naładować używając energii ze Szczeliny, która została otwarta w 1869. Tam Doktor wraz z dwójką swoich towarzyszy i Mickey'm Smithem łapią Blon-fetch, ostatnią ocalałą z rodziny Slitheen w ataku na Downing Street. Próbowała uciec, ale wielokrotnie Doktor odwracał jej teleport aż ta w końcu się poddała. Stała się jego więźniem dopóki nie dostarczy jej na Raxacoricofallapatorius, aby tam stanęła przed sądem za swoje czyny. Doktor konfiskuje jej ekstrapolator, aby doładować TARDIS a potem w ramach jej ostatniego życzenia zabiera ją na kolację. Następnie Blon próbowała rozerwać TARDIS wraz z całą planetą podczas jej próby ucieczki ekstrapolatorem. Jednakże uszkodzenia, które sprawiła otwierają panel kontrolny TARDIS ujawniając serce niebieskiej budki. Blon patrząc w nią doznaje spokoju i regresuje się do formy jajka. Dochodząc do wniosku, że Blon otrzymała drugą szansę, Doktor podrzuca jajo do wylęgarni w jej rodzimym świecie. (TV : Boom Town) Cała trójka znalazła się potem na kolonii, gdzie miejscowi wierzyli, że fikcja jest szczerą prawdą. Doktor odwrócił kontrolę umysłu w jedzeniu, które jedli, aby zatuszować prawdę. Doktor zwrócił im również książki, które były wcześniej dla nich zakazane. (Proza : The Stealers of Dreams) Bitwa na Stacji Gier Po przygodzie w Kyoto w Japonii, Doktor, Rose i Jack zostali teleportowani na Piątą Satelitę, sto lat po ich ostatniej wizycie, aby zostać umieszczonymi w zabójczych wersjach teleturniejów. Po ucieczce z programu Big Brother wraz z Lyndą Moss, której prośba o wspólne podróżowanie została zaakceptowana, Doktor spotkał się z Jackiem, z którym razem pospieszyli na ratunek Rose z programu Najsłabsze Ogniwo, który prowadziła zabójcza Anne Droid. Nie udało im się powstrzymać robota przed wydawałoby się zabójczym promieniem. Kompletnie załamany Doktor został aresztowany za ucieczkę i zamieszanie na Stacji. Jednakże wraz z Jackiem siłą wydostali się z celi nokautując strażników. W pokoju kontrolnym Doktor odnajduje swoją TARDIS schowaną w Archiwach. Używając TARDIS Jack odkrywa, thumb|Doktor w pokoju kontrolnym.że laser, który zabija przegranych w grach tak naprawdę teleportuje ich w przestrzeni. Doktor ponadto odkrywa, że Stacja Gier nieświadomie wysyłała drugi sygnał do pustej lokalizacji w przestrzeni, gdzie kończyli wszyscy przegrani. Blokując sygnał, Doktor był przerażony znajdując dwieście statków bojowych Daleków. Nawiązując kontakt Doktor widzi porwaną przez swych starych wrogów Rose. (TV : Bad Wolf) Doktor i Jack polecieli TARDIS prosto do głównego statku Daleków, aby uratować dziewczynę. Wkrótce Doktor odkrywa, że Imperator Daleków również przetrwał Ostatnią Wielką Wojnę Czasu. Kształtował ludzkość przez wiele wieków, przekształcając niektórych w Daleków do swojej armii. Wiedząc, że walka z Dalekami może okazać się dla wszystkich śmiertelna, Doktor odsyła Rose w TARDIS z powrotem do XXI wieku podczas gdy Jack i on przygotowywali się do nieuchronnej eksterminacji zarazem przygotowując generator fali delta, urządzenia, które usmaży mózgi wszystkich żywych istot w zasięgu tysięcy kilometrów od Piątej Satelity. Fala nie została jednak na czas przystosowana do zabicia tylko Daleków. Wszyscy opierający się inwazji Daleków ludzie zostali zabici włączając do nich Lyndę i Jacka. Kiedy nadszedł czas, aby wybrać pomiędzy zniszczeniem Daleków wraz z całą ludzkością lub też pozwoleniem na zabicie ludzkości przez armię Daleków jako akt tchórzości, Doktor wybrał drugą opcję mówiąc, że jest bardziej tchórzem niż mordercą. W XXI wieku Rose udaje się otworzyć panel TARDIS, aby spojrzeć w jej serce, stając się przy tym potężną istotą - Złym Wilkiem, która podążyła za Doktorem a następnie zniszczyła wszystkich Daleków i przywróciła do życia Jacka. (TV : Parting of the Ways) Śmierć Dthumb|left|Regeneracja.oktor wiedział, że Rose się wypali jeśli nadal będzie utrzymywała energię w swoim ciele. Całując ją Doktor przelał do swojego ciała energię Wiru Czasu zanim przeleje ją z powrotem do Serca TARDIS. (TV : The Parting of the Ways) Doktor zabrał ją z powrotem do TARDIS przypadkiem zostawiając na Stacji Gier Jacka Harknessa. Wiedząc, że energia wiru powoduje wyniszczenie komórek jego ciała, szybko opowiada Rose o miejscu do którego chce ją zabrać, ale z pewnością nie trafi tam wyglądając tak jak teraz. Kiedy zaczął się proces regeneracji kazał się cofnąć Rose. Zanim odszedł wspomniał, że Rose była absolutnie fantastyczna. Podbnie jak i on. Nieokreślone w czasie podróże *River Song poznała Dziewiątego Doktora. Szybko dowiedziała się, że lepiej nie wspominać przy nim o Wojnie Czasu. Potem wymazała jego pamięć, aby pozostawić linię czasową nietkniętą. (Gra : The Eternity Clock) Kategoria:Doktor